<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pomises Upon a Star by NinaFujisaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102129">Pomises Upon a Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki'>NinaFujisaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breakup AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Talespin (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Breakup AU, Broken Promises, F/M, Promises, Romance, Young Love, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in a simpler time, Della and Kit used to make plans to the future. </p>
<p>When they were still young, in love and full of promises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kit Cloudkicker/Della Duck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breakup AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2239578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pomises Upon a Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One more Delkit story to the count! This one also being placed on the same Breakup AU scenario of my main fanfic, Turbulence.</p>
<p>I'm very proud of how this one turned out, I hope you guys enjoy as well ^-^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you ever felt like the world was getting too small?”</p>
<p>Kit turned his head to his girlfriend, a bit surprised by the sudden topic Della had chosen to break the comfortable silence they had between them as they walked.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? The world’s huge.”</p>
<p>Della frowned a bit, shaking her head, “I know, I know, but-” She stopped with a sigh, and Kit just watched as she started passing around.</p>
<p>“We’ve already been to all kinds of places, me with my family and you with Baloo, and even we both together, and I… I just feel like I’ve already explored every cave, found every tumb, fought against all types of evils and… It seems like they’re ending? Yesterday I was searching for our possible next adventure with Donald and Uncle Scrooge and it took us <em>so long</em> because we couldn’t find anything new!” She stopped again, moving her arms exaspered.</p>
<p>Kit chuckled at her alarm to the situation.</p>
<p>“Dells, believe me, the world’s too old and too big, there’s still a lot to explore, even if for that you gotta search a bit more.”</p>
<p>“Okay, maybe you’re right, but I don’t wanna spend more time researching than adventuring.” Della crossed her arms.</p>
<p>Kit crossed his arms as well, arching a challenging brow, “Well, what’s your plan then?” Because she had a plan, he knew she had. “Build a portal to another, unexplored Earth?”</p>
<p>Della answered his challenge with a daring smirk, “Not a bad idea, but I have an easier one.”</p>
<p>And then she pointed to the night sky above them. To the moon and to the stars. To space.</p>
<p>Kit lowered his eyes back to Della.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?”</p>
<p>“Of course!” The duck started passing around again, but this time in excitement. “Just think about it, hundreds of planets, thousands of stars- and no one has <em>no</em> idea of what could be out there! We could find anything! Countless adventures just waiting to happen!” She opened her arms to the sky, as if wanting to embrace all of it.</p>
<p>Kit just watched for a second, being aware of the smitten smile in his face. He loved that crazy, daring duck.</p>
<p>“I had the idea while coming here, so I didn’t talk to Uncle Scrooge yet, but it shoud be easy for the richest duck in the world to build a rocketship, right?” Della turned to him, her smile dying when she noticed the way Kit was looking at her. She felt her cheeks flustering a bit. “What? I’m serious.”</p>
<p>“I know.” And he couldn’t have been more sincere. “If there’s someone who could possibly explore outer space, it’s you.”</p>
<p>Della’s smile returned, shy in a way that only he could make her for an instant, before she became pensive.</p>
<p>“I think I’d like to explore the Moon,” she said before holding Kit’s hands on hers. “Where do you want to go?”</p>
<p>“Me?” He blinked.</p>
<p>“Well, duh. This is going to be my biggest adventure yet, I want you to come with me!”</p>
<p>Della tighten the grasp on his hands a bit, looking at him in the eyes, what allowed Kit to see all her excitement, all her hopes, and her true desire of having him coming along.</p>
<p>Kit lifter his eyes to the sky once more, pensive. To go explore space? With Della? He smiled just at the possibility.</p>
<p>“Hm… Mars sounds fun to me.” He told her.</p>
<p>“Uuh~ The Red Planet.” Della smiled back, releasing one of his hands so they could still be holding hands as they started walking again.</p>
<p>Walking and talking, planing their future.</p>
<p>Neither of them could have predicted the breakup, or the stolen rocket, or the more than a decade apart.</p>
<p>Right now, they were young, in love, and full of promises.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>